Dark Amulet
by suika1021
Summary: Matt is a pureblooded vampire, rescued and raised to live as a human at the Wammy's, while growing up with Mello, an orphan whose parents were killed by vampires. As Mello grows up to be a vampire hunter, Matt has no choice but to tag along. MattXMello


**First Matt and Mello story =). Read and review please. The more reviews, the better chance I will continue.**

Prologue

"_Mama." the young boy sniffled, wiping his teary eyes with his tiny fist, feeling the tears freezing painfully against his ruddy cheeks, leaving his skin chapped._

_His fingers and toes were numb, his sodden clothes provided no warmth in the snowy winter night of England. Each breath sent his body shivering, trying to cling to life._

_No one was there to help._

_No one wanted to help him. For what he was, was an abomination to society. The name of what he was made the monsters cringed with a distasteful mixture of fear and aversion. An hatred to mankind. And with the sudden loss of both his father and mother, the feeling of being hated and loneness was doubled._

_A pureblood like him, rare as gold, was a target to hunters._

_More tears streamed down, knowing it was futile to wipe them away. Sitting on the frozen earth, in a fetal position, back resting against a bare tree, it was the place he decided he would spent the rest of his young life at until death came. To which he predicted would be in a day or two._

"_Mama." his chapped lips moved, his scratchy voice managing to escape weakly. A blurry figure entered his vision, crunching the snow underneath each step it took._

_It's body wasn't built like a woman's as he wanted it to be, but thicker, with a large black coat covering its body. The figure sent him shivering, not just from the cold. This time with fear. He scooted back, forgetting a tree was behind him._

_It was heading towards him._

_At him. There was no sign of it stopping._

_A monster was coming. It was coming to get him too. Just like his mother and father._

_Tall, black coat, a monster in his eyes._

"_N-n-no!" he yelped, tears running down harder and harder. "N-no!"_

_The monster stopped, inches from him, the boy plastered against the tree, gripping its bark for dear life, panting as his heart raced, his heartbeat pounding against his eardrum so loud, he was sure that the monster could hear it too._

_It didn't do anything but stared down at him. He stared back, trembling and whimpering. He didn't want to die. Not like this. Not in the hands of a monster._

_Then, it smiled. Something he thought a monster could never do unless it involved someone's suffering. But, it wasn't a twisted, evil smile. It was warm and friendly, like that his mother would give him every night when he wakes up from bed to greet him for the night. His heart stopped._

"_What are you doing there, little one?" it asked, its voice masculine and soothing, his eyes twinkling. "Aren't you cold?"_

_He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say actually. All he could do was stare._

"_Don't be afraid of me," he said, crouching down at eye level, making him tense. "I don't aim to hurt you."_

_He noticed the boy's hair matted hair, the left side of his head dried with blood._

"_You're already injured. What happened?"_

_Again, he didn't answer. The pain on the side of his head had subsided hours ago, replaced with the cold._

"_Where are your parents?"_

_Immediately, his eyes watered, remembering the traumatic events hours earlier, the sight of blood, the screams, the glass shattering, and the cold. The freezing cold. He turned his head, fiercely rubbing his eyes. He knew to never express sadness in front of a monster. It meant they were winning._

_The monster quickly understood the sadness as if he had read his mind. Could monsters read their minds? Was he reading his? He swallowed, frightened._

"_It's okay," he said, reached forward to rub the boy's red hair for comfort._

_Instinctively, he pulled away, flashing his canines and sinking them deeply in his black glove, deep enough to taste the coppery fluid inside his flesh. He pulled away, drops of blood dripping down his fangs. He didn't mean to do it, but it was a reflex that he had little control over. Anything to scare him away and leave him alone. Or it could have provoked him._

_The monster expressed neither. Instead, he gave out a hearty chuckle. "Fierce for a young one. I like that. You are young but know how to defend yourself." He examined his hand, spotting the two small holes the boy created. "Bit me hard there, that's for sure."_

_He pulled out the glove, seeing the same two holes on his skin, weeping fresh blood. He winced as the air stung the wounds. The boy licked his lips hungrily, eyeing the crimson with want. It had been hours since he had blood. The small taste of the monster's blood made his teeth ache and stomach rumble. He fidgeted slightly._

_The monster noticed this, looking back at the boy than at his bloodied hand. He cautiously inched closer, ignoring the canines as he reached forward again, this time closer to the jaws. The boy looked at him, puzzled._

"_I know you want it," he said. "It's okay, little one."_

_He blinked, mouth slightly agape, his canines shining under the full moon, large enough to peek out his lips. The bite mark was compelling, his will power leaking away. He wanted to sink his teeth back in his skin and relive the urge._

_But, he knew about traps. Once you reach forward to take a bite, they grab you by the neck and twist it until it snapped. Then, they take your fangs and wear it as jewelry as a trophy. His father warned him that._

_He forced himself not to move._

"_It's okay," the monster repeated gently, making it seem impossible for him to imagine such a kind one would commit such action. "I don't want you to suffer like this. Trust me."_

_He wanted to trust him, he wanted his blood. But, something was holding him back. Maybe it was because of the cold, how it made it hard to think and to process. Or maybe it was the fact that the monster was as gentle as his parents were. He was in disbelief probably. If only he could think straight. If only he was back home in the warmth. If only he was with his family again._

"_Trust me."_

_The boy swallowed back tears, urging not weep in front of him. He wiped it away with his fist, and turned his attention back at his hand._

_The warm smile, the friendly voice, the offering hand, he'd finally gave in. leaning in, he grasped the hand with both of his hands, both not big enough to cover his whole hand, and drew it closer to his lips. As it grew closer, he opened his small mouth, allowing full exposure of his sharp canines before puncturing them back into his hand, feeling the blood escape from the new wound as it tensed from the sharp pain._

_The blood flowed inside his mouth, warm and welcoming as he gulped it down greedily, relishing how it filled his body with warmth. It took only a minute before he retracted his fangs out and back in his jaws, a small trail of blood escaping from his lips before he caught it with his tongue. Panting as he did for he had rushed through the whole biting and sucking, afraid of what would have happened if he took his time._

_He took more than needed, though for his size, the loss of blood lost had little effect for the large monster._

"_There, feel better?" he asked, rubbing the escaping blood off on the snow._

_He licked his lips again, slowly nodding as his answer. The cold air was feeling less chilly._

"_You know," he began. "You don't have to stay here and freeze to death. I can take you to this place where it will be always warm. There will be food, and beds, and children your age there for you to never be lonely."_

_He tried not to listen, figuring it was a trap, but he couldn't help but hear such a wonderful place. He allowed the monster to continue._

"_It's called the Wammy's House." he reached into his pocket, causing the boy to tense again, and pulled out a small photo and handed it gingerly to him._

_The boy didn't want to touch it, still scared and still suspicious. He did look at it. A large church like building, gated like a fortress. It did look inviting. He didn't say a word._

"_I see many children alone in the streets during this time," he explained, putting the photo back into his pocket. "Cold, hungry, and alone. They come here and their lives are so much better than before in the snow. Why don't you come?"_

_He simply stared again._

"_Is it because you are a vampire?"_

_He flinched at that word coming from the monster's lips. He lowered his head._

"_Little one, I know it must be hard to think of living at a place full of human children, but they wont know that. If you keep your fangs at normal length as ours, you'll fit right in. I wont let anyone harm you. An innocent and pure child you are doesn't deserve harsh treatment."_

_He extended his arm out, offering his hand as he stood up. "Please, follow me. You can trust me. Master…Dear boy, what is your name?"_

_He then answered, soft spoken but clear. "Mail Jeevas."_

"_Mail Jeevas? A pureblood?" he can tell he was amazed. But, that was also a bad thing. Purebloods were the number one target after all. "Then you must come with me. You're endangered, not just by the cold, but hunters. You know that right?"_

_Mail knew but did nothing to hide himself. Yes, he was a sitting duck out here in the open, but a kid like him without a family had no where else to go._

"_Now, come," he said, hand still near him, asking for him to grab onto. The same hand he bit into twice. "You'll love it there. I promise."_

_Slowly, hesitant, and nervous, he allowed his hand to slowly rise from his knees to his hand, letting the monster gently pull him up to his feet. He shook and wobbled, the weakness and numbness in his legs gave him trouble to even stand. The monster gave him the time he needed for him to get comfortable before taking a small, careful step. He looked up, and noticed how small he was compared to him. Like a toy dog compared to a Great Dane._

_He took another step, and soon, they were away from the dead tree, walking on the pavement in a slow pace. He tried to walk with gripping the monster, but his balance was troubling and resumed to holding his thumb._

_It took less than twenty minutes until they reached their destination, standing in front of the gate, with Mail tightening his grip on his thumb._

"_If you keep your true identity a secret, no one will harm you," he explained as he opened the gate allowing the boy to enter first. "Your name should be hidden too. Everyone in there has heard of the Jeevas family, many don't like vampires. What do you want to call yourself?"_

_Mail shrugged as the stepped towards the large front door. "I like Matt." he answered simply, wondering if the fake name would be believable._

"_Matt? Certainly." he agreed with a nod, causing the boy to smile too, the first smile that night._

_The door opened, the warm heat welcoming them, and they walked in, shutting the door and leaving the cold behind. Albeit it was warm, Mail was still shivering. His wet clothes still clung to his body and the heat made it seem colder._

_Suddenly, children around his age and younger scurried down the hallway, laughing and shouting, dashed past them, except for one. A young girl with short pigtails, holding a handmade doll with round black button eyes and a stitched smiley face, stopped dead in her tracks, gazing at the boy._

_He froze too. Could a small monster like her detect the different species like he can?_

_Instead of cringing in fear, she grinned kindly, still gazing at him in curiosity._

"_Hi!" she greeted with her high pitch voice. "Are you new here?"_

_The monster answered for him. "Yes he is, Cindy. His name is Matt."_

"_Hey Matt," she said to him, he confused at first, then remembered his fake name. "Do you want to play with us?"_

"_He needs to take a bath first. He's freezing cold. After that, he can play."_

_His ears perked up at the word bath. Relaxing in the heated water, feeling clean and refreshed, was what he wanted right away. And a fresh pair of clothes. And a bed._

"_Okay, bye-bye Matt." she replied before running away with the others down the other hallway._

* * *

><p><em>The bath was what Mail had expected: cozy and refreshing. With his clothes discarded and replaced with a new pair (when asked how old he was, he answered five, surprising the monster for his size compared to a young toddler), they allowed him to take his time in the bath, just enjoying being submerged in heat. After that, he was dressed, and tended to the wound on his head, fussing as an older teen pressed a cotton ball coated with disinfected spray on the injury, stinging it sharply.<em>

_Then, the monster led him to the room he would be staying in, already occupying another kid his age. The room was small, with a messy bed on the right, and a clean bed on the left. A wooden desk was near the door. The other monster was on the bed, reading a small book. He didn't bother to look up._

"_Mello," the monster said to the other, receiving a grunt as an answer. "You have a new roommate, Matt."_

_This time, he looked up, observing him, then looked back down at his book._

"_Make him feel right at home now," he said, giving Mail a gentle shove forward in the room. "He's still nervous."_

_With that, he headed out the door, glimpsing back at the boy and smiled before closing the door, leaving the two alone._

_The younger monster, Mello, didn't say a word as Mail walked over to his bed, climbing into it, feeling the silky blankets and feathered pillows. Mail didn't want to speak either. The thought of being caught as a vampire terrified him greatly and depressing. He rubbed the bandage wrapped around his head, reminded himself not to mess with it._

_His stomach rumbled, and he found a single chocolate bar laying on the night stand. He leaned in, grabbing the chocolate bar, until a hand snatched his wrist in a death grip._

"_That's my chocolate." Mello growled, watching him writhe in pain._

_Mail wanted to bite back defensively, his fangs growing into place. He wanted to so badly. His willpower desperately held him back, biting his lips instead._

_He pulled away, taking the chocolate with him. Mail blinked, confused as the monster tore out the wrapper to reveal the chocolate bar underneath before tearing off a piece viciously. The sweet could have easily been shared, all he wanted was a small little bar to eat. The blood satisfied the blood hunger, it didn't keep his stomach content._

"_Can I have a piece?" he asked, receiving a glare._

"_No, go get your own."_

"_But I'm hungry."_

"_I don't care."_

_He huffed softly, pulling half of the covers out from his bed, then pulled it over him. His stomach continued to growl, and he ignored it. Mello tore the sweet off bit by bit, eating it greedily as he read his book._

_Fully reposed to the bed, back facing the monster, salty stinging tears burned his eyes as it trailed down his face and onto the pillow._

_He thought of his mother, her hugs, her smile. His father, his fierce look but extremely loving and protective to his family. Then, at the monster, how friendly, sacrificing his own blood for him, saving his life. The young monster, not afraid at all, asking to play with her. He cried harder, making it audible for the other to hear. _

"_Are you crying?" Mello asked._

_Mail shook his head, though it was obvious with the wet stain on his pillow._

"_Was it because of the chocolate?" he felt something hit his body, a small piece of chocolate landed near his head. "Here."_

_Mail shook his head twice and choked a soft, "No. I miss Mama and Papa."_

_Silence with just Mail crying harder._

"_I miss mine too." he replied a minute later._

_He heard a click, and the lights were off._

"_Monsters killed then, didn't they?" he asked in the dark._

"_Y-yeah." he sobbed, using the blanket as a tissue._

"_Mine too."_

_He sniffled, wondering if he was referring to a vampire or a human. Then, he asked himself, "Who really is the monster?"_

_Humans. Humans had to be the monster. They threw stones to their windows, burn the houses along with vampires inside. Spat in their faces once they were kicked down in the ground._

_Humans were the monsters._

_Drifting off to sleep, Mello's question lingered in his aching head. Weak, aching, and lonely, he fell asleep, not before he heard Mello's voice inside, saying it in a calm tone._

"_Monsters killed them, didn't they?"_


End file.
